1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to on-die termination circuits on memory modules.
2. Background
Operating frequencies of integrated circuits such as memory devices are progressively increasing. Computing systems may be designed to transmit signals along their busses and between system components at comparable frequencies.
Difficulties may be encountered when transmitting and receiving data between system components (e.g., between integrated circuits) at high frequencies. Buses may behave like transmission lines, where impedance mismatches may lead to signal reflection and interference effects. Termination resistance can be used to maintain signal quality over interconnections by matching impedances to minimize or reduce signal reflections.